


Awake my soul

by oowenhunt



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oowenhunt/pseuds/oowenhunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen meets Riggs in the on-call room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake my soul

**Author's Note:**

> This doesnt really have a point apart from Owen/Riggs hotness. Let's just go with it for now alright? Great.

Owen waited for what felt like ages. He paced the small on call room, one single thought in his head. Finally the door handle jiggled and opened. Owen's eyes gazed at Nathan who promptly shut the door. He didn't need to say anything as he walked swiftly over to Owen and crashed his lips against the red head's. Owen kissed him back with passion, pushing the other man against the near by wall. Nathan's hands were wandering, pushing up Owen's scrub top and stroking the man's nipples. He let out a moan into the brown haired man's mouth, closing his eyes. Nathan made short work of the shirt and tossed it away before returning his lips to Owen's again. Their tongues caressed each other's, hands wandering each other's bodies. Owen soon got rid of Riggs' top as well, tossing it with his own, his thumbs finding his nipples. Nathan moaned too, reciprocating the gesture to Owen too. Owen's hands carefully undid the other man's scrub pants, pushing them down. He got down on his knees and hooked his thumbs into Nathan's underwear band and pulled them down his hips and onto the floor. Owen took Nathan's cock in his mouth, licking and sucking at the sensitive tip. "Oh fuck Owen..." He murmured, running his fingers through the red head's hair. His hips pushed into Owen's face as Owen continued to suck and lick the man's cock, his hand caressing Nathan's balls.The New Zealander leaned against the wall to brace himself.

Owen started to take him in his mouth deeper and deeper. “Take…take…your clothes off Owen…” Nathan managed to breath to him, looking down at him slightly. He looked up at Riggs for a moment before undoing his scrub pants. Owen removed his mouth for a second, a small whine escaping Nathan’s mouth. Owen took off his scrub pants and underwear and put his mouth right back where it was supposed to be, much to Nathan’s happiness. Seeing Owen naked was one of his favourite things next to having his mouth wrapped around his dick. He was such a big guy. Nathan could tell Owen had been working out a lot, his muscular shoulders and arms holding him in place. He’d been such a lanky guy when he’d first met him and he’d just transformed into this muscular hot man. Of course Nathan’s eyes gazed down at Owen, following the little trail of blond hair that lead to the small patch of strawberry blond hair where Owen’s thick, large cock was standing up. Nathan imagined his hand wrapped around him, pumping him until he came all over.

“I wanna come in your ass.” Nathan whispered to Owen who was still on his knees. Owen opened his eyes and looked up at him. “God you look hot with my cock your mouth.” The red head smirked at him and took his cock out of his mouth. Owen stood up. Nathan grabbed a condom and slipped it on. “Go against that wall.” The other man did what he was told and leaned against the wall of the on-call room. Owen could feel the cold wetness of the lube on his asshole and gasped a little. He felt a couple of Nathan’s fingers caress his hole and slide in. Owen moaned and groaned, feeling Nathan’s fingers slide in and out of him. His hand reached around Owen’s hips and gripped Owen’s erect cock, pumping it a couple of times. “Oh…Nat…” He breathed, using his arms to brace himself against the wall. “You want my cock Owen?” Nathan asked, breathing into his ear. “Yes…” Owen whispered back. “Give it to me.” Nathan smirked and slowly slid into his hole. Owen moaned and groaned rather loudly at first before Riggs shushed him. They were at work after all. “Mmmm fuck…” He murmured, pushing his ass into Nathan’s cock. 

Nathan thrusted into Owen’s ass, slow at first to get him worked up. He reached around and started to pump his cock in rhythm with his hips, the other man trying feebly to keep standing. “Oh god..Nat…so good…” Owen moaned, his body shaking against Nathan’s. Sweat poured down their naked bodies, both breathing raggedly. “Come for me.” Nathan purred into Owen’s ear, his deep voice smooth like melted chocolate. Owen nearly did at the sound of his voice. He pushed his ass into Nathan’s cock as the other man pounded into him, faster and faster. Owen felt helpless as he basically waited until Nathan had touched him a certain way to make him come. He couldn’t do it himself, especially with Riggs dick in his ass and his hand wrapped around his cock. It didn’t take long after Nathan told him to come that he shuddered and came all over his hand. Nathan moved his hips into Owen a couple more times before coming himself. Owen shuddered again at the movement, his back arching a little.

“Fuck.” Owen breathed, panting against the wall. Nathan slowly slid out of him and breathed heavily. “I’m not gonna be able to sit tomorrow…” He mumbled to Nathan, taking his hand and leading him over to the bed. “What are you—“ Nathan started to say before Owen cut him off. “Lay with me.” “But what if someone walks in?” “Then they walk in. I wanna sleep with you.” They laid down underneath the comforter and fell asleep shortly after.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
